Electrical connectors known in the art are configured to couple to a single device or a number of devices having the same voltage requirements. In other words, existing electrical connector ends of an electrical connector are captive to power one or more devices with a specific voltage requirement.
Further, hazardous locations require, under existing standards and/or regulations, a high level of protection. Such hazardous environments can include, but are not limited to, an airplane hanger, a tarmac, a fueling station, a chemical plant, an electric generating station, and an oil rig. In such a hazardous environment, various electrical devices having a variety of power requirements can be used. In a lighting context, a hazardous location can require a flashlight, a task light, a temporary light, and a flood light. Each of these lighting applications can have a different power requirement, and so under the current technology would each plug into separate electrical connectors to meet their individual power requirements.